11:04 pm
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: 11:01 p.m. Today was alright, didn’t do much skiing though 11:02 p.m. Hardly any skiing actually, unless you count almost body surging down the slope clad only in day clothes


11:04 PM

_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC_

_11:01 pm_

Today was alright, didn't do much skiing though

_11:02 pm_

Hardly any skiing actually, unless you count almost body surging down the slope clad only in day clothes

_11:03_

Hate the World

EARLIER THAT DAY

_5:12 am_

See absolutely no point travelling to ski lodge in bus when have 6 or 7 limousines and planes at own disposal.

Hate Tamaki and Hikaru

Hate Haruhi for being a commoner

Am going to kick Hunny in the face if he pokes me with his lollipop one more time!

On second thought better not.

_8:08 am_

Have finally arrived.

Kyoya is saying something about equipment but am not listening.

Don't like skiing, don't know why am here.

Was walking with Hikaru to get changed when he looked at me strangely and asked why my hair was doing that. Caught sight of hair in shop window – had gone completely mad from bus and was plastered to my head except for the back which was sticking straight up.

Hate deranged hair.

_9:15_

Have tried to teach Haruhi to ski, has not worked very well.

_11:08 am_

Refuse to ski and am sitting with Hikaru at café, watching others.

_11:10 am_

Nearly fell off chair from laughing.

Tamaki was trying to show Haruhi how to get on the ski lift. Was explaining to her and not paying attention and missed the chair, sitting down hard on the ground. Left ski got caught _in_ the chair and the whole thing had to be stopped because he couldn't get leg free of ski.

_11:18 am_

Tamaki is not sitting here with us, crying into his hot chocolate.

Kyoya is teaching Haruhi - she is very good, has only run into tree once

_12:32 pm_

Hunny thought it would be funny to sit on Mori's shoulders as they went down black diamond trail. Mori is still unconscious.

_1:57 pm_

Went to bathroom after lunch and Hikaru came with. Made it somehow in horrible ski boots and was having nice make out session, with Hikaru holding me up by the sinks when old man walked in. Hikaru jumped away immediately. Don't know what is worse – having image of old man's Lycra, tight pants that went under removed snow pants, or nasty bruise on butt from falling onto floor.

_2:44 pm_

Am bored.

_3:29 pm_

Am still bored.

_4:12 pm_

Am playing chess with Haruhi back at Ski Lodge – am letting her win for compensation. Tamaki ran her into another tree.

_6:49 pm_

Am wondering where Hikaru and Haruhi have gone.

_7:02 pm_

Have just been told by Kyoya they went out skiing again.

Sigh.

_7:13 pm_

Am rushing out of Lodge after having frantic conversation with Hikaru.

H: Kaoru, Kaoru, are you there?

K: Yes, what is it?

H: Help!

K: What's wrong?!

H: We're stuck in a tree!

K: What?!

Apparently Hikaru was rushing Haruhi slightly because it was getting dark and she lost control. He chased after her and now they're stuck....in a tree apparently.

Asked the man at the chair lift very nicely if he would start it up for me again.

Gave him money.

That worked.

_7:31 pm_

Oh My F-ing God – they really are in a tree.

_7:34 pm_

I'm going to die!!

_7:36 pm_

Am not going to die but am very cold

Carefully skiied over to Hikaru and Haruhi and began to help them down. Was helping Haruhi when she nearly fell and I moved to catch her. Unbalanced and began slipping down slope – poles still by the tree. Couldn't re-balance self and ended up falling on face – but skiies had been going so fast didn't stop till bottom of trail.

Am afraid am dead.

_7:40 pm_

Hikaru and Haruhi just arrived – Haruhi _did_ fall out of the tree but was alright and could then help Hikaru down.

Hikaru is screaming my name for some reason.

Probably breathing and opening eyes would convince him I'm not dead.

_7:43 pm_

Was shouted at by Haruhi and Hikaru for not putting on proper clothes when coming to rescue them. Was picked up and hugged tightly by Hikaru which was very nice and warm.

_7:44 pm_

Am not stuck to Hikaru.

_7:46 pm_

Am _still_ stuck to Hikaru by shirt getting caught in ski jacket zipper.

_7:47 pm_

Hair is now stuck to Velcro on jacket sleeve.

AM NOT HAPPY

_9:52 pm_

Am back at Ski Lodge in warm bath.

Nice.

_10:24 pm_

Am in fluffy white towel with Hikaru fussing. Is very funny to watch.

_11:00 pm_

Damn! Have caught cold!

_11:03 pm_

Hat world

_11:04 pm_

Hikaru is telling me to come to bed.

Mmmm. Maybe world not so bad after all.


End file.
